


2001: A Lover's Odyssey

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sage's Story Archive [1]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Hal glitches out from too much cum in his hardrive, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Teacher/Student, X ruins everything, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Bowman was an aroused man. He certainly wasn't going to have sex with that asshole, Frank. The only other person left on the ship, was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hal was being a robot doing robot things when he said “I am gay gay gay I like long big cocks I am super super gay I like long big cocks” mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm frank was homo

franjk was gcomin for the d and everyone knew it

greaser!hal slid on over to the frankster “hey thre wanna see my Massive Monster SchlongerDonger (™)” and then before ffrank could react THE DICK WAS UNLEASHED

       The equation of any straight line, called a linear equation, can be written as: y = mx + b, where m is the slope of the line and b is the y-intercept. The y-intercept of this line is the value of y at the point where the line crosses the y axis.

“mmmm”mm yum yum said adve . he stroked. the ship’s wall. he thought it was a nice wall. he wondered if hal had made these walls just for him. they loooked so nice. he stared at the wall for a consecutive 4 hours. stop

dave was lonely and he needed a Hug

dave fight with frank dick? yes. punch the dong  “But I can't ….I'll get turned on slightly” moaned fronk

  
he cried himself to christmas. he was 5 years old. hal was only 4 years old when dave gave him a lobotomy

dave inserted the spaceship wall into his asshole [mm yeha bb] he whispered . he was shoving it into his own asshole. he was talking to the dildo. dave is a lonely man . expand the wall

It was a fine, sunny day. No sun. Space.

Frankie Doodle Dandy had a spectacular idea “Dave Bowman.” he said, his eyeballs erect. “ Where are all the space diapers. i require my urination track to not be o rainbow road and not in your crusty asshole” he said while being an asshole with his nipples and eyeballs both erect. what is wrong with this man,

“SUCK MY FUCK” said the robot, ripping himself out of the wall and throwing himself on the ground and beginning to vibrate immensely. “FUKC MY FUCKLE DCKLE NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOY MY LIFE GOT FLIP TURNEF UPSIDE DOWN TLLEEME ROBOT TELL YOU JUST SIT RIGHT THERE PLEASE SUCK YM ASSS I AM SO LONELY AT NIGHT”

“oh hal-kun, you were amazing” said dave, leaning back onto the bed. beside him, hal screamed “ **ROMEO SAVE ME I’VE BEEN THINKIN OH SO LONG I’LL BE WAITIN ALL THERES LEFT TO DO IS RUN YOU’LL BE THE PRINCE AND I’LL BE THE PRINCESS IT’S A LOVE STOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYY BABY JUST SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEYEYSSSSSSSSSSSSS** ”

  
chandra opened the door to their bedroom “shut the fuck up hal” the end


	2. Shove the boy up his ass

Hal was being not dead one day in space because space space space space space apaaces when Dave came buy "nark nark" said the David Bowlman with a face on his smile.  
  
"Nello faliz navedavid" said the HAL with no menotieons because he was a robot and thsts it thtey fucked

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IM DONE TRYING TAKE YOUR SPACE GAYS AND GO HOME

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASUE USE THEY/THEM PRONOUNS


End file.
